Internet Dating Service
by crazigurl4ever
Summary: Edward and Bella are both the popular, suffer-in-silence type, and they meet by a computer dating service. Story is MUCH better than the summary! M for language. Lemons later!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Lol I am suppose to be working on my history project now, but then I thought, what the hell. So here it is!!! :D (You better thank me 4 this story afterwards by………REVIEWING!!!!! Yes, what a great idea!)**

**Summary: Edward and Bella are both the popular, suffer-in-silence type, and they meet by a computer dating service. **

**Lol I know the summary is totally random. So only read this if you are seriously REALLY that bored!!**

**Useful information: They are both 18 (yes, in college), and are both in Forks, Washington. Emmet is Bella's little brother, and Alice+Rosalie are Bella's besties. Jasper is Edward's brother.**

-Bella-

I switched on my black Dell desktop computer and waited for it to start up. My brain was wandering in different places, some in Alice's surprise party, some on my History Day project, and some on trashing Ms. Goen's fucking house. She gave us a fucking Math pop quiz which, I am pretty sure, going to fucking fail it.

I sipped some water from my cup and typed in _.com_. I know, the same sounds terrible. I was really bored once when I was 13 on a rainy Sunday, so I typed it in, and poof, there it was. And the weirdest thing was, for some reason, I wrote it down, like I knew I was gonna be a pathetic loner back then.

And I was right. Yet still, everybody in school adored me.

I entered a chat room and ran my eyes down the screen, looking for a guy's name.

Before I got to the bottom of the 50000-names-or-more list, a chat box popped up on the bottom right of my screen.

His username was "Mike215", and he said…well….."hi". Well what else are you suppose to say on a retarded dating service filled with a bunch of losers?

I typed back: _Hey._

Immediately I got a reply: _Sup?_

I rolled my eyes: _Nothing much. You?_

_Same here. Hey you wanna go out with me sometime?_

Yup. Definetely a pathetic loser. I mean, who asks to go out with you if you don't know anything about them.

I typed: _No, sorry_.

I exited the chat box, and ran my eyes down the list once again. I lingered on a certain username called "Jacob657". And he was on his profile picture, I assumed, and he was _hot_. And it is really weird for me to phrase a guy as "hot". Just ask Alice or Rose.

I clicked on him and tried to start a conversation.

I lamely entered: _Hi_

_Hey._

_Sup?_

I just realized I was acting as pathetic as that Mike guy a few minutes ago.

_Nothing much. I have been trying to get a date on this fucking web for 6 fucking years!_

I got curious, so I typed in: _How old are you?_

_60._

I almost sprayed out the water that I was holding in my mouth. Wow the old man has a colorful dictionary. I placed my cup down and typed: _So who is that on your profile picture?_

_Me 40 years ago. Yup, those were the better days._

I shivered at the thought of me dating an old man, so I typed a quick "goodbye" and exited the chat box.

I sighed in defeat. I couldn't find a great guy anywhere, and everybody in school was either geeky, retarded, not-considered-human-, cheerleaders, stupid football jocks, the shy people, and the Goths. I was one of the suffer-in-silence type, and I always was one. Maybe that's why I was so popular. Everybody else were losers.

As I was about to shut down my computer, another chat box popped onto my screen. I rolled my eyes. Damn it, another geek to deal with.

His username was "Edwardrox". Weird…..my username was "Bellarulez". I know, it sounds pathetic, but whatever. So, what are you going to make fun of me next, my pink dolphin profile picture? Oh…yes you were.

Shockingly, his profile picture was a blue dolphin.

_Hey._

_Hey._

_Sup?_

Why did conversations always had to start like this? It just leads to awkwardness.

_Nothing much. You?_

_Same here. Just listening to my pathetic little brother purring in the phone to his girlfriend._

I giggled. Wow. He was the first human being _ever_ to make me giggle. No, seriously.

_What's his name?_

_First of all, I'd like to know what's your name._

I blushed. Rosalie and Alice were missing big time. I _never_ blushed.

_Isabella. Just call me Bella, though._

_Nice name. Mine's is Edward, and just call me Edward._

I laughed. Out loud, this time.

"Nice to hear you laughing!" I heard my fucking brother Emmet yell from downstairs.

I rolled me eyes and continued the random conversation with Edward. We talked about our favorites, dislikes…etc.

He was really comfortable to talk with. More like a close friend than a loser.

When it was time for dinner, I told him I had to go, and tripped over a few steps down the stairs.

I didn't even care.

The whole time while my whole family was talking about Emmet's great scholarship to someplace overseas, I kept thinking of Edward's face. What does he look like? As I went to bed that night, I imagined him with messy crimson red hair with dark blue eyes, the ones that seem to stare into your soul.

I fell into a dreamless sleep that night, my head thinking about how pathetic websites can actually get you dates.


	2. Chapter 2

-Bella-

For the next few days after I had met Edward online, I would rush back home everyday from school and chat with him+.

From the past few weeks, I have learned that his last name was Cullen, his brother was named Jasper, and surprisingly, Jasper was dating Alice.

Once I told Alice this, she bounced up and down with her pixie cut hair swinging with her, shouting with glee. She said we were going to be like sister-in-laws by the time she marries Jasper and I marry Edward. I swear, she lives in a fairy tale or something. I mean, I haven't even met him yet.

Rosalie, on the other hand, had just started dating me brother, Emmet. Occasionally when I come home from school, and would catch them making out in the corner or on the sofa. I thought it was actually kind of sweet.

Christmas was almost coming, and I was going to stay at Hawaii for a couple of days with Rose and Alice for the winter vacation. We didn't like the cold.

Recently, I haven't seen Edward online, and I have finally asked Alice to set me up with Edward, since he was Alice's boyfriend's brother.

Alice hasn't gotten to that yet, since she was busy shopping for bikinis with Rose. I practically had to beg them not to take me. They reluctantly agreed, and I stayed the whole day on the computer, waiting for Edward to get online.

Few weeks have gone by, and it was time for us to go to Hawaii.

We boarded the plane with 7 bags. 3 were Rose's, 3 were Alice's, and 1 was mine.

Seriously, what on earth are_ in_ those bags?!

We had finally found our seats in the crowded plane and sat down with Alice nearest to the window, Rose in the middle, and me nearest to the aisle.

_(5 minutes later) –_

Alice eagerly lifted the window shades up, and light flooded in.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes to see Rose still sleeping. "Look!" Alice pointed towards the window, "clouds!"

I rolled my eyes. Alice tends to like everything in life.

"I think I can see Hawaii." She whispered, forming haze on the airplane window.

I hoisted my body slowly towards the window, not wanting to wake Rose up. She has a really bad temper when she wakes up.

I had squint to look out the window, but sure enough, I saw a big dot and some smaller dots in the ocean.

"Wow." I whispered against her cheek.

My family had rarely been on vacations before, and I was actually kind of eager to be here. I gently shook Rosalie by the arm and I got a grumble in reply. I shook her harder.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned, "What? Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"Look," I pointed at the window, "Hawaii."

She fluffed her pillow behind her head and sighed, "Whatever, I'm going back to sleep."

Rosalie was very rich, and every 3 months, she would go somewhere so cool, I didn't even know somewhere that cool could even exist.

Just then, we heard a man's voice, probably the pilot's, from the loudspeaker: _Ladies and gentlemen, please put on your seat belts, and prepare for landing."_

Rose groaned and I giggled.

--

We walked clumsily towards the luggage area, when we heard a loud male voice from behind us.

"Where the fuck is our bags?!" We spun around to see Emmet looking at a piece of crumpled paper.

I jerked my head around to see Rosalie with a huge grin plastered in her face, running towards Emmet.

She back-hugged him, while Emmet boomed, "Hey what the fu-, Rosalie!!"

"Hey baby," she turned around and kissed him passionately on the lips, which took Emmet by surprise, "I didn't know you were coming here."

'I didn't know you were coming either," Emmet grinned, "Just brought a feel friends along with me."

I ran to Emmet, "What the fuck?!"

He turned to me and smiled, "Sis!"

I was still in shock, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

He continued smiling and pinching Rose's ass, "Dad said I could join you. I didn't know you would be bringing Rose."

I slapped me forehead, "Oh God, this is not going to be a pretty sight." And with that, Emmet grabbed Rose by the ass, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him like mad.

Just then, Jasper and a very hot stranger came strolling to Emmet, with bags in their hands.

"Dude, would you mind giving us a hand?" Jasper grimaced, slapping Emmet on the arm.

Emmet laughed and took some of Jasper's bags.

Alice squealed. He ran to the very hot stranger and dragged him towards me.

"Bella, this is Edward."

**AN: I know, it's sad, I have to leave things like this for now… :[ But reviews make me want to write more, so show some love and review!!!!**


End file.
